Time Warped
Time Warped is an animated series created by the John Brothers, airing as part of the Bear Bones Lineup from 1995 to 2001. The series revolves around a group of kids who receive a watch, and they use it to attempt to fix their lives, ending up in various time periods. Airing for seven seasons, the series, despite being a ratings success, was largely panned among critics and staff at Bear Bones Productions. Plot As a special surprise, Nicolas and Siana Hutchinson receive a pocket watch from their father, Nathaniel, whom he inherited from his father. The kids and their friends use the pocket watch to alter specific points of their (and their friends) lives whenever they think it needs a "little correction", sometimes ending up at random time points, such as 1941. Characters * Charlie Adler as Nicolas * Cree Summer as Siana * Carlos Alazraqui as Handy * Lauren Tom as Greta ** Julie Nathanson as Giera * Billy West as Kyle * Pamela Adlon as Kara * Jess Harnell as Chase * Olivia Hack as Nina * Jason Marsden as Randy * Debi Derryberry as Ally * Pat Fraley as Nathaniel * Candi Milo as Petra * Anndi McAfee as Erika * Frank Welker as Hum the Dog * Tom Kenny as Victor Additional voices * Townsend Coleman * Tress MacNeille * Clancy Brown * Mala Miles * Tara Strong (season 3-7) * Mona Marshall * Jim Cummings * Brian Cummings * Cam Clarke * Pat Musick * Dan Castellaneta Production Development In 1987, Mala Miles Productions was "experimenting" various pilots made by the studio to see if they would pass around to television stations in hopes of getting picked up. Among the pilots was Time Warped, a short film created by then fifteen-year-old Amile John, the youngest of the John brothers, Jacob Navin, and Finley Small. The pilot received a negative response from critics, who considered it a "absolute disaster". Despite this, the trio wanted to pitch the series around other stations. Following the announcement of Kids' WB! via The WB Television Network, Bear Bones Productions later talked to The WB to air the series, which they agreed. The WB quietly dropped the series after the first season, while the series continued in syndication. Episodes International broadcast Intentionally, the series aired between Cartoon Network, Boomerang, Jetix, Jetix Play, Nickelodeon, and Fox Kids. In the UK, the series aired on The Children's Channel, and CITV before airing on Cartoon Network. In Australia, the series aired on ABC 3. Throughout Scandinavia, the series aired on Cartoon Network in Iceland and Finland, while Nickelodeon aired it in Denmark, Norway and Sweden. Merchandise Throughout the series run, several toys and action figures were released of the show. During 1997, several toys were sold as part of McDonald's Happy Meals. Video game Home media releases Individual episode compilations Coming soon! Official DVD releases Sony Pictures Home Entertainment released the first three seasons between 2004 and 2005, and were stopped after the third season due to "low sales". Reception Coming soon! Awards Coming soon! Legacy According to Mala Miles in his 2015 book The Bear Bones Legacy, the series saved the fledgling Bear Bones from bankruptcy. The series allowed them to produce a bigger scope of series with serious content. Characters from the series were introduced in the Bear Bones All-Stars series with Bear Bones All-Stars Racing in 2001. The characters did not have any voice lines until Bear Bones All-Stars Showdown Royale in 2017, due to the series' original voice actors not wanting to participate. An adult continuation, Post-Mortem was released on Netflix in 2017. Category:TV shows